


马口的爱好

by magnusk



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusk/pseuds/magnusk





	马口的爱好

珍爱生命，远离无照驾驶>

 

在学校，Toni将手里抽签抽到的粉红色纸团在桌上缓缓铺开，单手遮住了眼睛。

20岁的年纪，总归会有很多平生未有过的经历。Toni这样想着，动作迟缓地穿上了社团为他们准备好的衣服，看见对面的Mario把一个巨大的橙色爆炸头头套胡乱地往头上拽。他有些别别扭扭地走过去，帮Mario把头套后面的带子弄平整。

“To...toni”

Mario顶着一个巨大的橙色蓬蓬头，呆呆地看着他，半晌，噗嗤地笑出了声。

其实说不准到底是谁更滑稽一些。Toni有些无语地撇过头去，听见Mario悄悄地问他:“是不是这几天Marco要回来？”“嗯，今晚吧。”Toni尽量用平淡的语气回答道。

整个趴体，Toni都在尽量用平淡的语气回答来自各路人言语甚至肢体上的调戏。

回到家的时候，Toni已经很累了。他裹紧了外面的外套，所幸这件服装是外面带一圈绒毛的那种斗篷。他一个人打开门，点亮屋子里的灯，疲惫地仰到沙发上。  
不知过了多久，Toni察觉到外面有人敲门。原来在不知不觉中，他竟然已经睡了一觉。于是朦朦胧胧地起来，揉了揉眼睛，抬手就把门打开。

门口站着目瞪口呆的Marco.

从门口涌进来的寒气，加上在黑暗里目光炯炯的如礼物一般出现的Marco，都让Toni倏然清醒过来。但是在Marco眼中，则成了另一副景象——他的Toni，背着黄色的暖光，金色的头发还是那么蓬松柔软，红色的斗篷仿佛很不情愿似的挂在肩膀上，仿佛马上要滑下来，露出里面可爱的圆领衬衫。灯光映衬出流畅而纤细的腿部线条，短短的深红色百褶裙堪堪遮住大腿…

他呆愣着任凭Toni将他手里的行李箱接过去，关上门之后，眼神依然在Toni的身上游移。“一切顺利吗？”  
“当然。”  
不管顺不顺利，Marco心想，这眼前的景象都足以让他全然跌入另一个时空。太火辣了。这个“小红帽”，竟然在自己不在家的时候突然变成这副会引诱别人的样子。  
渐渐地他没来由地烦躁起来。“喂…你，你…”  
Toni其实从打开门的一刻起就十分的懊悔。听到Marco这种忽然接不上茬的质问，自暴自弃地解释起来——“随机分配的，我也没有办法”。  
Marco就明白了，原来这个人是因为手气不好，才在这个欢乐地节日里变成了这副样子。  
他忽然脑海中闪现出几年前某个很平常的日子里，Toni身着白色T恤往球场中走去的神情。  
就像是一个永远跟他们混不熟的洋娃娃。当时的Marco忙着接过”超级马里奥”不怀好意正对他下体踢过来的一球的时候这样想到。Mario眉飞色舞的表情转化为沮丧，四周都是吵吵闹闹的嬉笑声。可是他就这么不急不慢地经过他们，经过所有人，明明在阳光下已经怎么看都是一个美丽的仿佛闪着光的少年，却总是一幅冷冷清清的样子。Marco当时的烦躁与方才进屋时的那股劲如出一辙，却又同样的找不到什么合理的解释。突然他走到角落抓起角球杆向少年掷过去。  
所幸的是角球杆擦着那人的身边落下，落在他脚尖前方不远的位置。  
所有人都被Marco突然的举动吓了一跳。以为即将要有什么不愉快的事情发生离他最近的Schü都过来拉住了他的胳膊。  
可是Marco瞬间就忘了自己要做什么。少年转回身迎着光看他，眼睛不由得微微眯起，却还是闪烁着冰冷的颜色。他用脚把角球杆提到一边，凝视着那群人，最后把目光集中在了Marco身上。所有人都在等Marco说些什么，解释也好，掷地有声的宣战也好。可是他自己却找不到什么要说的。他向不远处的少年问道：“你就是Kroos吗?Toni Kroos?”  
少年皱了皱眉头，回答：”是的“。  
“我叫Marco,Marco Reus。他用拇指向身后的一群人比了一下，“你何不跟我们一起玩球呢？”

“可爱的小红帽...先生？可以这样叫你吗？”Marco追着连忙躲去衣帽间换衣服的Toni身后笑嘻嘻地问他。Toni没回答他，背着他打开斗篷上的蝴蝶结。

“说你可爱了嘛，小红帽先生怎么不理人呢？”Marco追到Toni的身前，制止住他想要继续解开短裙纽扣的手。

Toni将头抬起来，满脸通红的看着他。 “Marco,我...”  
Marco在灯光下凝视着眼前的男孩。他的Toni，像一只毛绒绒的小兽，散发出甜甜的暖香。  
只是他没有察觉到夹杂在里面的一股危险的气息。

他只当是Toni可能是在穿上短裙和女装之后解锁了什么隐秘的情感。这对他来说无疑不是一个令人兴奋的惊喜。想想就令人血脉贲张——Toni浑身只剩一条短裙，跨坐在他的身上随着他的动作起起落落，不可自抑地发出诱人的呻吟。瞬间陷入了幻想的Marco毫无避讳的眼神在Toni身上漾开不一样的神色。

于是，在Toni的注视下，没等他说完，Marco便自顾自地叼住了Toni的下嘴唇一下一下地亲吻。他一只手拉着Toni的手臂，另一只手负责揉乱Toni的头发。而对方也十分从善如流地配合着接吻，左手像以前那样熟练的揉搓起他的屁股。

他们跌跌撞撞地来到卧室。Toni越发贪婪地嗅着Marco身上那股特殊的香气，以及夹杂着外面的那股清冷空气的味道。天知道他因为突然出现在眼前的情人以及自己如此不堪的装扮冲击在一起造成的羞耻感甚至令他突然勃起了。即便他不想像一个变态一样对着风尘仆仆归来的Marco毫无掩饰地就出现如此急迫而下流的反映。可是这短裙实在太碍事了，在被那个人注视之后，仿佛瞬间燃烧起来，把下面的一切都变得无比敏感。

Marco玩心大起，没想到翻身之日这么快就悄然而至了，而且是在看上去如此别出心裁的情况之下。“我要吃糖，不给的话就捣乱。”Marco用甜蜜的声音诱哄着连耳朵都变成粉色的Toni，像一个任性乖张的小屁孩。  
“给你，全部都给你。”  
Toni感觉自己边说边呼出滚烫的热气，扶着Marco的腰，对方带着他顺势陷进柔软的床上。

“小红帽先生，请拥有被吃掉的自觉好吗？”  
两个人在床上相互摸了半天，也不见Toni做出什么实质性的动作，这不禁让Marco有些心急。他单手拄着头，把身边脱得七零八落的外套踹到床下，开始视奸起身下的人。平躺着的Toni眼神空茫地看着天花板，平复着呼吸，好像在想些什么，身上的衣服早就不见了，只剩下一条裙子糟糕地套在腰间。事不宜迟，Marco单手撩开他身前的裙摆，露出里面已经突出很多并且微微湿透的短裤。

平时都是一副冷静可靠的形象示人的男孩子，此刻躺在床上，脖颈向后弯曲，柔软的金发也从头顶乱糟糟随着急促的呼吸而微微颤抖。而下半身也是一种难以描述的情况——他的短裤已经被Marco刚才一把扯下去，露出了早已经冒出液体的家伙，在Marco的手里被随意地揉搓，敏感的顶端时不时地刮到裙子有些粗糙的布料上。

"Marco...你不，你不想要我吗？"Toni强迫自己打起精神，他能感觉到，这只调皮的小火箭此刻仿佛对于这条裙子表现出十分强烈的兴趣。可是，这太过分了，这样的状态，即使只是偶尔在下面一次，也太令人感到羞耻了。  
Marco没搭理他，好像根本没听他说什么。他的手从进门起就不断的升温，现在更是被手里的东西烫到火热。眼看着裙摆下边也渐渐被Toni自己流出的液体打湿。Marco终于想起回答他的问题：“想啊，但我觉得，这种状况下，我在上面应该更好玩一点。你觉得呢？Toni？"

Toni觉得自己才真是好玩。心里特别想翻一个白眼，这个Marco Reus到底是个难以琢磨的火箭男子，为什么会有这么不入流的爱好。他刚想到这时候能用一个“手动再见”表示一下如今的心情，却感觉到"手"被拉起，攥住了一个不明物体。  
Marco已经迫不及待地单手将自己也脱得精光，然后光速地来到Toni的身边，把自己的性器塞到对方的手中。Toni刚刚攥住配合着撸了几下，Marco又觉得不够，撤出来，自己磨蹭着换了个位置，来到Toni的颈侧。

Toni不得不警觉起来:“你想干嘛？”Marco挠了挠头，突然很腼腆似地笑笑，眼睛弯弯的，眉毛温柔的轮廓使他整个人看起来像一个体内藏着无限温暖的小精灵。“试一试好不好？嗯？”

“嗯？”Toni大概才到了Marco想做什么。但还是不可置信的表情看着他。

这不是正常的套路。从脸颊到脖颈都因为情欲的点染而显出粉色的男孩躺在灯光下露出迷茫的表情，正在犹豫，对方又兴冲冲地自己躺下，对他说“Toni，过来一点。对，把腿放过来。”

就这样，情不自禁而又毫不犹豫地，按照指令，Toni把一条腿越过了Marco的脸，自己趴在Marco的身体上，笼罩下暧昧的阴影。近在咫尺的是Marco的大腿根部，能够闻到熟悉的属于Marco身体的暖烘烘的味道。此时此刻他似乎忘记了自己的短裙就在Marco的眼前，而当对方缓缓揭开了他遮掩在私密部位上的布料堆到腰间，接着又伸出嫣红的舌头重重地舔上了沉沉坠下的囊袋，出其不意的快感使Toni从喉咙发出一声急促的喘息。

Marco感受到身上的人浑身都剧烈地颤抖了一下，知道是自己的舌头发挥了作用。受到了某种程度上的鼓励，他开始更加放肆地舔弄着眼前的性器，甚至比手还要灵活。双手抚摸上Toni的腰臀，色情地四处游走。  
Toni被这样的一顿操作搞得差点瞬间失去神智，他听到Marco就在他的身后，一边吸吮一边发出令人羞耻的水声，还在喉咙里隐隐约约地发出满意的那种哼声，好像此时被服务的人是他。Toni浑身都在颤抖，他的双手拄在Marco腰的两侧，也渐渐的难以支撑自己。低下头，Marco的东西近在咫尺，对方还颇有引导意味地将一条腿向外打开一些，微妙的角度。  
于是Toni从善如流地低下头去，捞起对方勃起的阴茎，又亲了两下周遭白皙细嫩的皮肤，终于把Marco的滚烫塞进口中。他上下移动着头部，让Marco的阴茎能够进入得更深，但身后被玩弄的快感却令他的身体不由得扭动起来，虽然他发誓这绝对不是故意的。Toni的腰随着他难耐的呻吟声上下起伏着，他粗长的勃起在Marco的嘴里进进出出，后面湿得一塌糊涂，来不及吞咽的口水混杂着Toni的前液从Marco嘴边溢出来。  
Marco面对的是Toni早已不成样子的短裙被推到腰间，露出脆弱的下体，这情景就像是春天里的花朵打开了花苞露出花蕊迎接蜜蜂的品尝和交换。  
一波强烈的射精的欲望来临之前，Toni向前爬动了一下，抽离了Marco温暖的口腔。他预料到这样射在Marco的嘴里说不定会让对方呛到。然而借此机会，他也能够耸起身子更加卖力地上下吞吐起嘴里的性器。擦着粗糙的舌面往喉咙送去的时候他听见对方软声软气的说：  
“啊…Toni…你好棒…我…你太深了…我想…唔”  
Marco的脸在Toni下体遮挡着的阴影下，嘴唇微启，和眼前的性器拉出一条暧昧的丝。他开始受不了地将下身往上挺动，精瘦的腰间显出隐隐约约的肌肉轮廓。  
Toni闻言没有做声，只是更加卖力的含住Marco，用粗糙的舌面擦过敏感的龟头，又用舌尖刮过前端的小孔，甚至往里面探了探。  
终于Marco受不了的呻吟着，嘴里塞着对方的性器令他的声音被堵住，呜咽着浑身颤抖地射了出来。  
Toni的额头也出了汗。这样的体位并不轻松，何况刚刚是忍着才没射。他用手指沾了一点Marco的精液，直起身来，把腰间的今晚终极罪魁祸首脱掉甩到一边，俯身朝向Marco。  
他双手分开对方的双腿，分得大开，不由分说地把手指送入眼前被精液打湿的后穴。Marco经过刚才的高潮竟显得有点沮丧，哎，竟然这么早就射了。他躺在床上喘息还未平复，就感觉到一阵不太妙的气息——“话说Marco的性癖，我竟然也没有做到了如指掌。”Toni像一个从事什么科学研究的人摆出严谨专注的目光嘟囔出这句话，手指还在尽职尽责地做着扩张。简直要把Marco逗笑了。Marco还是忍不住起身抱住Toni的脖子，和他吻起来，缱绻的热气缭绕在他们的周围。“那是当然，你还需要好好了解，my Dr.Toni。” Marco调皮地眨着眼，感受着身下蓄势待发的灼热顶着自己。他们还有很多事情要做，在这个温暖的冬夜里，他们是彼此眼中最可爱的糖果。  
被环住脖子的男孩还是腼腆地笑了起来，”医生和病人这种设定，也算是其中之一吗？”


End file.
